


Conspicuous

by BookAmbassador



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All the Free gang and their sexy af back muscles, Alternate Universe - High School, Character Death, Dork Eren Yeager, Eremin cuties, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I love you too dont hurt me, Levi gets ass yep he sure does, M/M, Magic, Mermaid Armin, Oh yes I did, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pretty much a crossover too, Rin Matsuoka is in the house, Sassy Armin Arlert, Science Experiments, Temporary Character Death, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underage Sex, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Weird Plot Shit, Werewolf Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookAmbassador/pseuds/BookAmbassador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren under goes traumatizing experiences with his lover, Levi after his best friend, Armin, supposedly drown in the ocean. If only he knew how wrong he was and how everything he ever knew about the world gets turned over on it's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspicuous

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry, I suck at this but don't hurt me. I know it might start off as an Eren/Levi story but my intentions are for it to actually be an Armin/Eren/Levi story. Oh and sorry if you probably don't understand the plot but after a few chapters you should be good. My updates are gonna be like everyday, if I can, but worse is like two days longs. Remember to let me know what you think and what I need to improve on. Please no hate.

Armin grabbed Eren's hand, tugging him along the giant, scratchy trees and through the wisps of shrubs hitting against their ankles. They had been traveling for a while and Eren felt like his legs were about to collapse on him. 

 

 "Hey, Arm', are we there yet? We've been running for years and it's going to make my legs turn to jello! They're gonna fall off, Arm', and its going to be your fault!" Armin let out an airy laugh through puffs of breath. His own legs were hurting but he knew what he was about to show him was worth it.

 

"Don't worry! We're almost there!" Eren sighed inappropriately loud. He pouted but he wasn't really upset. He knew Armin wouldn't make him sneak out of the house if he didn't think it was worth getting his best friend in trouble.

 

He was pulled out his funk when the grip on his hand tightened and they came to a sudden halt. Eren's mouth dropped open as his eyes scanned over the smooth grains to the big body of blue liquid. The ocean water reflected the beautiful night sky, the stars shining and recording this into their memory. The aroma of salt water and the scent of palm trees filled his nostrils. The cool night breeze felt nice against his sweaty skin. He looked up to see the blond smiling, his eyes also roaming over the landscape. He then took his eyes off the scenery to lock on Eren.

 

Eren would never forget how his heart thrummed in his chest or how their clammy hands were still clung together. But what he really couldn't forget was how Armin's deep pools of blue looked at him as he said the words to him.

 

"We still have so much to discover  _together_. "

 

 

 

 

Eren's eyes slowly cracked open as he felt himself being shook. Mikasa leaned over him, pushing him back and forth as his vision started to clear up. 

 

"Eren, get up. We have to go pick Armin up before we head off to school." Eren groaned as he rolled over, lifting his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his face as if that would cure his sleepiness.

He showered, gussying himself up before he heard the familiar raised voice of his mother screaming for him to hurry off to school with her German punctuation laced with an hidden threat. He quickly pulled on his clothes and rushed down stairs, grabbing his car keys, phone and wallet before stepping out the door to his car. He sped down the road, his usual road rage appearing when he kept almost crashing into the guy in a blue truck. It took about twenty minutes to make it to Armin's house but it only took him ten.

He hopped out the car and made his way to the door. He rung the door bell before leaning against the wall, whistling whatever silly song that came to his head. Armin soon opened the door, clad in a over sized black hoodie and tight dark blue jeans with black converse. His nose was red, his cheeks a light pink color. Wait, Armin's nose wasn't always that red, was it? Armin smiled up at him, sniffling before tucking some of his hand behind his ear.

"Sorry, Eren, I'm a little sick but I'm still going to school. I can never leave you by yourself, can I?" Eren grinned as Armin grabbed his book bag and they began making their way to Eren's car, the brunette wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders.

"Exactly! Who else am I going to copy math homework and get help on assignments from?" Armin chuckled and smirked back at the boy, leaning slightly against him.

"And what if I didn't go to school today?" Eren shook his head and they jumped into the car, buckling up before Eren started the car. He turned and looked Armin straight in the face before smirking at him.

"That'd make you a god damn regular and a bad wife!"

 

They arrived to school without any scratches and not getting themselves in trouble. Well, they almost dodged trouble. Eren drove his plymouth roadrunner into the closest parking space he could get. Luck was not on his side as that same guy with blue truck pulled up right beside him. Armin saw as Eren's face stitched into his regular angry face as his sprung out the car, Armin getting out almost instantly. Unfortunately, Eren got to the guy first.

"You horse-face looking dick, you almost hit me again today, you fucking dickwad!" The other male crossed to the angry boy, stepping into his personal space.

"You're the fucker speeding down the road in  _my_   way! Watch where the fuck you're going!" Eren face flared, his eyebrows stitching together and his eyes burning with rage.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? I think you need lay off the hay, horseface!" Now this was really starting to attract some attention.

People started to gather around, trying to see what all the commotion was all about. Armin rolled his eyes as he stepped closer to Eren. Seriously, people hear a few raised voices and start instigating which never turns out good. He better intervene before fist start flying... which he was too late for.

The blonde's eyes widened as he watched Eren's fist connect to the stranger's jaw. The voices increased as people, one by one, started screaming "Fight! Fight! Fight!" all around him. Fortunately, the noise died down a notch as he so Principal Smith storming through the crowd along side a boy with brown eyes and freckled cheeks.

"Jean!" The boy made his way to the male fighting Eren, gripping him by the forearm. Armin took that as his cue to stop his friend as he wrapped his arms around Eren's midsection, holding him back from pounces back onto that Jean person. The students dissolved from them, rushing to their class.

"You four, to my office. Now." Principal Smith said calmly, his tone piercing as needle and his eyes ice cold.

They were _fucked._

 

After getting chewed out, Armin and Eren made their way to their first period. Miss Zoe welcomed them in with a big smile. But Levi's glare met Eren second. As they walked to their desks, Levi got out of his seat and gripped Eren's wrist, squeezing it as hard as he could making Eren cry out from pain, looking to Armin for help. Armin pretended notice as he sat down his seat.

Levi then pulled Eren into a kiss.

Yes, his best friend was dating one of the hottest guys in the whole entire high school. Of course he was upset at first ( but if he were being honest he still was sort of), but what kind of best friend would he be if he stopped talking to him because he had a crush on the lad?

He was pulled back to reality as the mention of his name. His eyes roamed the classroom until landing on Miss Zoe.

"Armin, what do you think about the ocean?" 

Armin's eyes lit up with a passion.

"It's absolutely  _wonderful_. Do you realize how many unknown creatures and objects are hidden beneath us? Probably even some valuable information of history is in it even."

Miss Zoe smiled at such an answer. "Would you like to discover what's in the ocean?"

" _Yes."_  Armin practically moaned at the idea.

She smiled as she moved on to the next person, Eren coming to sit by his window seat beside Armin, his face flushed red.

He puffed out his cheeks.

"I hate Levi!" Armin looked down at Eren's crotch, a noticeable bulge making itself present. The blonde chuckled, poking it, earning a gasp from Eren.

"Oh, Eren, you're hopeless."

Eren whined.

"You monsters!"

 

Finally, they came to their last class. It wasn't PE. More like swimming class. Their teacher, Mr. Matsuoka, talking to four other males and a girl with the same hair color as him. Another male that casually assists at times (Nitori something, right?) stood off beside him. 

Armin smiled, striding to the diving board but stopping as a high pitched screamed rang through his ears and water splashed near his feet. He looked to the side to see Eren and Connie splashing at each other, sending waves of water flying at the other. Armin laughed at the two as he sat on the edge of the pool, knees and below in the water. They must have been given a free period because Mr. Matuoka would never let them play around like this.

He looked up as he felt hands wrapping around his ankles. His eyes widen as they landed on a grin.

  _Fuck._

The blonde was pulled in the water, laughter surrounding him.

He swam to the surface, hair flat against his head and glaring daggers at Eren.

"Eren! What the hell!"

The brunette cackled.

"Sorry, but ah, you were in your head so I thought I'd oughta bring you back to earth!" 

Damn, Eren could be so childish.

Then Eren's head disappeared under the water. He giggled as he saw Mikasa there, letting her brother catch some air, her hand sliding off his head. Soon, her friend Sasha Blouse swam over and her girl friend, Annie Leonhart. 

"Hey, Mikasa!"

"Mikasa!"

"Mikasa su casa!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Connie.

"Goodbye, Connie." Annie said fake remorse on her face.

"I'll always love you, Connie!" Sasha said as his face was soon surrounded by water.

 

Eren landed face down on his bed as Armin closed the door to their dorm room.

The room had sandy brown carpet in the bedroom and living room, the kitchen having a dark burgundy brown vinyl flooring. The living room was set up with a tan brown three-seat couch (they couldn't get white because lord knows what Eren could've did to it) decorated with pillows that had cyan blue, brown and white stripes going around them. A rug, designed with a solid aqua blue in the middle and coffee brown trimming it sat on the floor. The coffee table was sandy brown like the fluffy flooring. A TV sat in front of the couch on a TV stand stuffed with moves and video games Eren was sure to mess up again. The wood end table had a lava lamp with white substance flowing up and down, seashells in it following along. Armin liked beach themes.

The kitchen had wooded counters, the top finished off with light, smooth marble. The cabinets were glass, light wood trimming around the perimeter of it. The refrigerator sat on the wall beside them, sleek and silver, a counter holding a microwave beside it. The bedroom also had the beach-y theme, going from the bed with its off white color, the ends ombre from a cyan blue to an aqua blue, the silky sheets patterned with solid aqua. Two big pillows were an aqua blue, the other two plastered with a giant seashell. Two smaller pillows sat against them wither tiny seashells. A long, round fluffy aqua blue pillow sat in the middle.

It was always such an hassle for Eren to deal with all those pillow but Armin thought it was sorta cute to see the brunette flinging the puffy objects every which way, a pouty face stuck on him. Though, he never messed with the fluffy pillow... for good reasons too.

Only how they got such a nice dorm room was by Annie paying the room off to flirt it up with Mikasa and Krista helping them design the place. Armin had to work his ass off to even get in such a school! Annie paid for Mikasa and Eren (that dirty little hoe).

Annie only made Armin and Eren room together for Mikasa in the first place! Mikasa wanted to only make one trip to find them and Annie just wanted to fuck with Eren. Right now, Armin wished they would've purchased a dorm room at Dorm Rose. 

The Dorms were based on room numbers. Dorm Maria consisted of one bedrooms, where most people came to chill with a best friend. Dorm Rose had all the two bedrooms, the ones where one person if fucking someone one room and the other guy trying not to notice. On the other hand, Dorm Sina had the three bedrooms, which all the parties are happening and everyone is pretty much getting high or grinding the shit out of each other. 

Armin sighed as he flopped on the couch before lounging on it. He picked up the book he was reading earlier from the coffee table. "Forgive My Fins" was a good book but he always wondered why the girl in books were so cliche, in love with the popular guy while the boy next door that's also their best friend is in love with them. Then the girl ends up seeing the popular boy is a dick and all of a sudden comes running back to their knight in shining armor.

He frowned as he heard keys jingle. He leaned to sit up but was knocked back down by a large body on top of him. He then felt fingers tickling his sides and laughter began to fill the air. 

Eren grinned as he moved his fingers along the boys sides before saying, "Hey, I'm heading out to a party at Connie's, wanna come?"

Of course. Armin knew why Eren was mainly going though. Levi was going to be there.

"No thanks, but I'd rather not have a hangover in the morning." Armin said as he pulled Eren's hands away from his torso. Eren chortled before hopping off him.

"Well, you're just gonna miss out, party pooper!" And with that, Eren went off.

Armin huffed, migrating to the bedroom. He slid off his clothes before finding an old button up shirt his Pa said his father used to wear. It was oversized and his own smell had mixed in with it but it always comforted his and made him feel not so lonely. He then slid under the sheets, letting sleep claim him.

 

Armin awoke to a door being closed rather loudly and mumbling coming from in the living room. The door soon opened up to a drunk Eren, stumbling his way in. Armin quickly sat up, jumping out of the bed to help his friend. Eren's clothes were wrinkled, his hair poking out in different directions and shoes on the wrong feet sliding off as he walked. He never looked like this before.

"Eren, what the hell?" The blonde did his best to guide Eren to sit down. But Eren wasn't having that. He backed the boy until he fell onto the bed, gripping him by he thighs and lifting them up to press against his waist.

"Armin, the party was so fun and damn, I'm so horny." Eren mused as he bent down to kiss at Armin's neck. Armin gasped at the contact, a fire burning in the pit of his stomach but his wits still about him. His hands came to rest on the brunette's torso, trying to push him off.

"Eren, stop! You-" He was cut off his mouth was covered by another's. The kiss was short, hot and it let him utterly  _breathless_.

"Armin, I need you." Then Eren's mouth fastened itself to Armin's.

He was melting and it felt so good, he couldn't stop himself. He ran his fingertips under Eren's shirt, feeling the back of that tanned skin as muscles flexed when Eren moved his hands to his hips. He purred as Eren pressed kisses along his throat and down his shoulder. His skin was tingling and he knew he was falling but it just felt right, the feeling of Eren touching him, kissing him, claiming him as his own. He just had to have it.

His legs automatically wrapped around that tight waist as Eren prompted them up, lips linking together in a fiery kiss. Eren began unbuttoning his shirt, his conscience materialized and pushed the drunken teen off him, springing up off the bed as he heard the wrong name muttered against his lips.   


"I'm not Levi, you god damn idiot!" Eren stared at him, realization of his mistake clear across his face. He shifted towards the blonde.

"Armin, I-I'm so sorry, I-" Armin felt the tears prickling behind his eyes as he interrupted the other too angry to care if it were rude or not.

"What? Sorry that you kissed your best friend? Sorry you ended up cheating on your boyfriend? Or are you just sorry you didn't do thing right to get some ass?" The tears started flowing as Eren begged him to stop, to just listen.

"No, Eren," Armin began to walk out the door, "I love you. Couldn't you see that?" And with that, Armin was out the door.

 

Armin drove back to his Grandpa's house, parking the car in the drive way. He marched to the steps before banging on the door, emotions running untamed, restricted no longer. Mr. Arlert frowned as he saw his Grandson weeping, clothed in only a familiar large shirt.

"Pa..." Armin choked on a sob as his Grandfather ushered him in.

He sat there with his Pa and wailed until the old man fell asleep. He sat up, his body restless though fatigued. He remembered a certain place and ran out the door and through the trees until he finally reached it his destination.

His _sanctuary._

He trudged the sand, tiny grains gliding across his feet as he advanced towards the sea. As soon as his toes met water, he knelt, stirring the cold substance with his index finger. Armin stood up before progressing into deeper waters until his was chin high in ocean water. He sighed, long and heavy, as he felt the water caressing his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

He froze as he felt something whip pass his legs. He stood there for a good second before moving as fast as he could out of the water... but it was too late. The unknown creature captured him by his ankle and he descended under water. He couldn't breath and the pressure was dropping, he felt like he was getting crush by a car. He reached up for anyone, just someone to save him...

No one came as his eyes started fluttering closed and the last air bubble escaped him.

_I guess we can't discover this ocean together now, Eren_

 

Eren stared at the bubbles poking out from the water. He ran after Armin. He knew where he'd be and where to find him. He figured out he was right as a white button up shirt drifting up onto the surface of the water.

He dove in.

He swam as deep as he could go. He needed him. He had to get him back. There was just no Eren without Armin.

The universe seemed to think other wise as felt his body being dragged up. He clawed at the water, trying his best to swim back down.

He felt hot tears dripping down his cheeks as Mikasa appeared in his line of vision. Her eyes immediately locked on to the shirt beside them.

"Eren, what in the hell are you doing and why do you have Armin's shirt?"

Eren just sobbed as he snatched the shirt up, clutching it to his chest.

"He's gone..."

  _Gehen Sie nicht, Armin_

_Ich liebe dich_

 

**Author's Note:**

> You probably hate me now, oops. But it gets better. And no, there's no porn in this chapter, you little nasties. I hope you liked it though. I cry for you, my poor readers. I love you all and don't kill me for this chapter!


End file.
